The Big Three or the Big Six
One-off by me. I had this crazy notion, with the Big Three kids finding this thing, and ADHD makes them open it. You'll see the rest! :) Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. Characters * Children of Zeus ** Thalia Grace ** Jason Grace * Children of Hades ** Nico di Angelo ** Bianca di Angelo ** Hazel Levesque * Children of Poseidon ** Percy Jackson ** Tyson * Surprise Characters ** If I told you, it wouldn't be surprise, would it? Story I Thalia: The Ghost King Finds Some Rocks For s "It is a rare occasion that we meet." said my brother Jason. "Don't go all old-fashioned on us, Roman." retorted Percy. "Shut up! We're here!" exclaimed Nico. "Why are we here?" asked his sister Hazel. "Because I found something." "Always you finding something." said Percy. "I do all the traveling. Do you want to know why I brought us all here?" replied Nico. He was right. All six of us, gathered in one place. It could make the gods very nervous. "Why did you bring us here?" asked his sister Bianca. "Because of that." he pointed. II Nico: I Found Some Rocks Great. I find something. As usual. But I need all my cousins and my sisters. What joy. Thankfully, it was in the domain of Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades and the same time. What was it? Well, I found this iceberg and an odd land formation. I sensed something very important. I tried to bust it open, but a voice gave me a prophecy. Child of the dead, this shall not open Seek the help of the two thunderbolts the one sea, ''and the two of your brethren'' One who rides a colt and you shall find the son of the evil beginning of bread and the Ocean, ''the Piercing, ''the Rams, the Sixth, and the light to solve the mystery of your family plight I didn't know Styx about the bread, but figured out the bolts, the sea, and my brethren. Thalia, Jason, Percy, Bianca, and Hazel. III Percy: My Cousin Wants Me To Open An Iceberg Weird. Nico told me to use water and my sword to bust open this iceberg he found. Great. I started hacking at the ice. Nothing happened. I summoned the water to rise. Then I "heated" it. I let it all fall on the iceberg. It got smaller. Again. Almost there. A third time. I could see human figures. A final fourth time. Two guys inside were now melted out. They were coughing and wet. I whistled. My pegasus Blacjack appeared with ten friends. "Yo, boss." ''"I'm not your boss, get that straight." ''"Whatever you say, boss. Ya want us to take this guys?" ''"Sure. Take themto the shore." ''"Yo, King, Duchane, pick up those two." "On it, BJ" ''"Who are you?" they asked me. "Will you hurt us?" "No, I'm a friend. Get on this pegasus. What are your names?" I responded. "We are Perifedeus and Jalimines." IV Jason: I Open A Flying Cage Nico asked me and Thalia to bust open this floating cage. I didn't now what to do. I built an "aircase", which is a staircase I can form from air. Me and Thalia went up to the cage. I attaced with my gladus. No dice. Thalia summoned lightning. It worked, a little bit. There was a small hole where the bolt hit. We tried again together. Boom. Whole cage gone. A boy and a girl were in it. Suddenly, Percy came flying with a fleet of pegasi. "Get on, Graces." We got on and helped our rescuees on board. Percy siad my pegasus was Guido, Thalia's Porkpie, and our rescuees on Richie and Elder Eddie. We asked for their names. "I am Alenfasturus, and this is Enith." answered the boy. "What of you Perifedeus?" asked the Alen guy. "I declare them friends and not enemies." responded Perry. V Bianca: We Open The Ground Out of nowhere, Hazel made diamonds come from the ground. "Use them to start cutting through this hill." my little brother said. He went and summoned some dead helpers for us. They began digging as well. Nico went underground and tried to come from the bottom and work his way up. Apparently, it worked. Me and Hazel got in, Nico got out. The dead guys left. Two sleeping boys were inside. Percy and a whole legion of Pegasi flew by. They went in circles and circles. I got swooped up onto one, as did Hazel. The pegasi stopped. Nico and Percy put them on the pegasi. We flew off. VI Thalia: A Lot of Important People Ride Pegasi We were flying through the air and towards camp with our new friends. Percy advised not to pass judgment on them. As soon as we landed, Annabeth, Chiron, Phoebe, Grover, and a few campers were ther to greet us. "Hello, pegasuses!" rumbled Tyson. "Hello, Percy!" "Hello Thalia and Jason! Hello Nico! Hello Bianca! Hello Hazel! Hello new people in togas!" he continued. "Greetings. Let's all come inside to welcome our new campers. Tyson, Annabeth, Grover, you come as well." He looked tense. VII Annabeth: Ancient Pals "Let us start with introductions." started Chiron. "This is Camp Half-Blood. Everyone here are the children of the Gods. Something tells me you know all this." "Yes. But may we ask who you are?" asked the guy in the black toga. "First and foremost, I am Chiron." "Then greetings to my brother." replied the black toga guy. "What do you mean?" asked Jason. "I am the son of Kronos. These are my companions, the children of Oceanus, Hyperion, Krios, Koios, and Iapetus." said Mr. I Am The Son of Kronos. "But how?!" exclaimed Thalia. "Long ago, we were indeed the children of the Titans. But I assume you know what happened to them. However, we favored the gods. So they decided to spare us." spoke up the son of Oceanus. "That's how you guys were in that place I found you guys at?" asked Nico. "Indeed, child of the Underworld." "What gave it away?" said Seaweed Brain. " I am the son of Iapetus. I know a son of Hades when I see one." "I see." said Chiron. "Well, these are Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, these children of Hades, Nico and Bianca di Angelo, and Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus. These others are Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Tyson, the Cylops son of Poseidon, and Grover Underwood, lord of the wild." finished Chiron. "What of these others?" asked the girl. "Of little consequence now. We ask who you are first, demititans." said Hazel. "Fine. I am Perifedeus, son of Oceanus. This is Jalimines, son of Krios. That is Alenfasturus, son of Koios, and Enith, daughter of Hyperion. Furthermore, they are Arekeneus, son of Iapetus, and Alfadereus, the son of Kronos. However, our other companions are missing." finished Perifedeus. "Others?" asked Grover. "Yes. The daughters and sons of Rhea, Mnemnosyne, Themis, Tehtys, Theia, and Phoebe. And then those of Helios, Selene, Epimetheus, Prometheus, Atlas-" "Atlas?" asked Jason. "Yes. Of Atlas, Leto, Asteria, Astraeus, Pallas, Perses, Metis, and Eos. The twenty-four of us bore no ill will against the gods." he continued. I thought about what he said. And then I thought about if they were telling the truth. And if the gods would've really spared them. "Again, who are these others?" asked Alenfasturus. "Long after Greece, a new race was founded." I started. "Rome?" asked Enith. In shock, everyone turned towards them. "How do you know about Rome?" asked Percy. "We had incarnations standing for us in the mortal world. When they died, their memories came to us. He even know Bill Gates, and how Steve Jobs died in 2011." said Perifedeus. '(A/N: This is a reference to Steve Jobs, who has departed from and in Hades. Also a tribute. ) (A/N: This story is in 2015) "You know all that?" asked Nico. "Absolutely." said Arekeneus. VIII Hazel: We Send Them Across The Mountain Leave your thoughts on the talk! This is mine!Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 03:00, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Storm Rider